Shirtman!
This article is about the platforming game Shirtman!. You may be looking for the character of the same name. Shirtman! is a puzzle-platforming superhero game developed by Outsider Entertainment and designed by Isaac Tessman. It stars the titular character, an shirt-themed superhero referred to as Shirtman, who must save Auda City from a league of five supervillains. There will be a spin-off/sequel featuring a group of bank robbers called Hooligans. Gameplay Shirtman! consists of five physics-based puzzle side-scrolling platformer levels, each with 20 puzzles, or rooms, ending with a chase sequence and a boss fight. In each level, the player-character, Shirtman, fights through various obstacles and stealthily avoids enemies. The games main gimmick is a series of ten different shirts that will give the player a different ability, based on the shirt's logo. The player can also revisit cleared levels. The Shirts include: *Overpowered Man (Light blue and red): Unlocked during the final boss. Lets shirtman fly and use "everything vision" *Onomotopiaman (Grey and Black): One of the first you unlock. Gives you gliding and grappling abilities. *Riptide Rider (Silver): Unlocked in Colonel Cranium fight. Gives you a flying surfboard and certain mind abilities. *Magic Lamp (Green and Black): Lets you construct magic green platforms by moving a cursor. *Tarantulad (Red and Blue): Unlocked in Strongman fight. Allows you to climb walls and shoot web. *Grizzly (White and Navy): Unlocked in Dinocop fight. Melee attack, which can also be used to break crates and other objects. *Fishstick (Orange and Green):Unlocked in Shiftress fight. Infinite breathing, hostile sea animals will not attack, and gives you a water hand. *EGUL (Dark Green and Purple): Invulnerable to hazards, and can break through any breakable objects. *FstFrwrd (Dark Red and Yellow): Time will slow down, and you can skip ahead in the level. (limited) *Mister 'Merica (Blue and Red): One of the first you unlock. Gives you a shield that deflects enemies attacks. *Bow-bro (Lime Green and grey): Gives you arrows that create a small blast on impact. *Bor (Dark Grey and Red): Gives you a hammer that shoots electricity, which powers mechanisms and stuns enemies. Plot Marcus was a twelve year-old son of a wealthy software designer. When his dad is mysteriously killed, he receives his father's will, a video giving him instructions to a secret room hidden inside his father's office, which contains a high-tech belt powered by the Overlord Operating System. This belt gives him the ability to receive powers based on the logo of whatever shirt he wears. Being an avid comic book reader, he decides to use this belt to fight to rising crime wave of the city, and fashions a costume. After fighting through several super-powered villains, Shirtman finally meets up with Olivus Mynd, his father's business partner in developing the Overlord Operating System, who killed his father in revenge for stealing his idea. He fights and ultimately defeats him, but realizes there's still more to be dealt with. Mynd has turned the OOS rogue, and it is being centered around his AI butler, who has taken control of all devices equipped with the OSS, forming a giant, humanoid mass of technology. Shirtman ultimately defeats this and returns home to find that a new villain has arisen, called the Animator. Cast Gallery SHirtman!Logo.png|Unofficial Logo 2.png|List of shirts. Category:Games Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Shirtman